


Alternate Ending to Change of Mind (Lovelace)

by Jvisser



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Angst, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm just mean in general, I'm really mean to Lovelace, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, implied Lovelace/Lambert, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jvisser/pseuds/Jvisser
Summary: ...kind of what the title implies.In "Change of Mind" there was four different outcomes that could have come from Lovelace's and Lambert's choices. Here, I explore what Lovelace pressing "DO" would have done.





	Alternate Ending to Change of Mind (Lovelace)

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely don't own Wolf 359.  
> Enjoy this thing I wrote for my English class.

_“If Captain Lovelace presses “DO” but Officer Lambert presses “DON’T”, I delete all of Lambert’s memories of the crew rulebooks and the survival manual-and, as a bonus, I will condition his brain to reject any desire to re-read any of them. Then, you can go up to the bridge.”_  
_“You will delete….all of those?”_

Aris had indeed delete all of those, I pondered quietly.  
“Hey, Lambert?” I spoke up suddenly.  
He looked up from his book, “Yeah?”  
“Aren’t you supposed to be doing the Deep Space Alien Life Survey?” I questioned slowly.  
Laughter. That’s his response to the idea of doing something that he endured laughter in order to do last week.  
“The DSALS? Very funny joke Lovelace. Why would I do that “search for alien life” crap?” He laughed.  
“...Because it's one of your duties as this mission’s communications officer” I responded slowly.  
He stared at me like I had lost my mind, “You actually want me to do the DSALS? Who are you and what have you done to Captain Lovelace?”  
I sighed, Sam had changed a lot since…  
“Nevermind” I said quietly.  
I turned around and started towards my quarters. As I left the communications room, I caught Doctor Fourier’s eye. She didn’t hold my gaze for long, looking away quickly. She doesn’t trust me anymore, neither does the rest of the crew anyway. They all know that I’m the reason why Lambert is different. Fourier is the least trustful of them- she was there when I pressed the damned “DO” button, when I avoided their eyes when Aris revealed my decision, when Sam begged me to say that Aris was lying, when he begged me to at least look him in the eye, when Aris- stop it.  
Stop thinking about it. Be a good girl and stop- what’s done is done, I can’t change what I did.  
...No matter how much I want my Sam back...


End file.
